


You Got Me Shot Thru The Heart

by SaMiMoTzu22



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Archery, F/F, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Sana doesn't get the ticket for the event she wants to watch at the Olympics in Tokyo, Tzuyu just qualifies due to someone elses misfortune. Will cupid work their magic for an archer to be shot through her heart.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	You Got Me Shot Thru The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morzarta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morzarta/gifts).



_ ‘Archery! Archery? Who the hell wants to watch Archery?’ _ Sana thought when her ticket came through in the post. For Sana, Archery was one of the more boring Olympic sports. She wanted to attend one event and one event only. Gymnastics. But not just any Gymnastics, it had to be the Artistic Gymnastics. She can remember watching Mina when she was younger performing many routines on the floor. The elegance she possessed when she was using the ribbon, tied in with the ballet elements and the gymnastics. It was all perfection, but Mina couldn’t live her dream of being a gymnast. Not after the injury she suffered. The break of the ankle from the one tumble she took and she was never the same again.

Sana was brought back from her trip down memory lane by her phone ringing. She picked up her phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

_ “Hey Satang!” _ a voice came from the other end of the phone. _ “Mitang and I have just had our tickets come through.” _

“That’s great Momoring, what are you going to be watching?” Sana asked.

_ “You know what we are going to be watching, we are all going to the Artistic gymnastics,” _ Momo said with glee.

Sana’s heart dropped. The one opportunity she had to go to the Olympics with her two best friends, and she was going to see something different than what her friends were and what the three of them were destined to watch. “About that.” Sana nervously giggled.

_ “What do you mean ‘about that’?” _ Momo replied.

“Well, you see, I wasn’t able to get an Artistic Gymnastics ticket.” Sana’s tone saddened.

_ “What do you mean you didn’t get Artistic Gymnastics, what sport did you get instead?”  _ Momo was curious.

“Archery,” Sana replied.

_ “Archery? How on earth did you get Archery?” _ Momo was stunned.

“I don’t know,” Sana answered.

_ “Well, you must have done something different to me and Mitang for you to get Archery.”  _ Momo went through the application process details again with Sana, with Sana saying yes to everything Momo asked. At least she was, until one thing. _ “You did remember to select Artistic Gymnastics didn’t you?” _

“I’m sure I ticked that box.” Sana was adamant she had.

_ “And did you tick the box at the bottom saying ‘if the event became full, then you will be randomly drawn into an event’?”  _ Momo asked.

_ ‘That’s it. That’s what I did.’ _ Sana remembered. “Yes, I did tick that option.” Everything was now piecing together in Sana’s mind.

_ “Well, that must be why you are at Archery then. The Artistic Gymnastics must be full so you got put into a random draw and got selected for Archery,” _ Momo explained.

“Well, maybe someone will drop out and hand their ticket back. Then I can join you two in the gymnasium,” Sana hoped.

“You can try waiting for that Sana,” Momo said, “But if not, you will then have a decision to make.”

“Whether I hand in my ticket or I go to Archery to say I attended the Olympics in my home country,” Sana thought aloud.

“Exactly,” Momo agreed. “We can’t make that choice for you if you weren’t able to get a ticket to be with us — that will all rely on you and how you are feeling.”

“I guess you are right`, Momoring. Thank you,” Sana said as she ended the phone call. This was just the beginning of her efforts to get to where she wanted to be.

\-------

“Tzuyu! Tzuyu!” someone called, getting louder the closer they ran towards Tzuyu.

“Hey, Chae,” she said to the shorter girl. “How was your weekend?”

“Mine was okay, but that doesn’t matter.” Chaeyoung didn’t stop running until she had her hands firmly around Tzuyu’s hips. “You won the tournament this weekend. That’s amazing.”

Tzuyu chuckled. “I guess it is pretty amazing, but I still finished just outside on the rankings for the Olympics.” Tzuyu loosened Chaeyoung’s grip from around her.

“I know you are a little disappointed, Tzuyu, but hey,” Chaeyoung smiled. “There’s always a next time, and besides, we have a job to teach these kids how to become top archers as you will be.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu turned to see all the kids that were attending their class getting ready by the bows. “Well then, I guess it’s time for us to teach them.” Tzuyu smiled as the pair walked over.

The kids that were running around all stopped as they saw Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walking towards them.

“Good morning kids, are we ready to learn some archery?” Chaeyoung shouted.

“Yes!” The kids screamed, deafening Tzuyu and Chaeyoung.

“Well that’s good then, let’s get star--” Tzuyu was interrupted as she heard a phone. She looked around trying to work out where the ringtone was coming from, when she realised it was coming from her pocket.  _ ‘How unprofessional,’  _ Tzuyu thought as she saw a number she didn’t recognise from back home in Taiwan. “Do you mind if I take this?” Tzuyu asked Chaeyoung.

“No, not at all. Go ahead.” Chaeyoung continued talking to the class as Tzuyu stepped away from the group and took the phone call.

“Hello?” Tzuyu answered the phone.

“Good morning, is this Miss Chou Tzuyu?” The person on the phone asked.

“Yes, who’s speaking?” Tzuyu asked.

“My name is Im Nayeon and I am calling you from the Olympic select committee for Chinese Taipei here in Taiwan,” Nayeon informed Tzuyu.

“Oh, hi there. I think there has been a mistake though because I didn’t qualify for the Olympics,” Tzuyu told Nayeon.

“No, Tzuyu, this is not a mistake. We are calling you to tell you that you have got a place on the Archery team for the Olympics in Tokyo, Japan in six months time.” Nayeon could sense Tzuyu’s shock.

“B-But how? How is this possible?” Tzuyu stuttered, struggling to come to terms with the news.

“One of our other archers has suffered an unfortunate injury and is out for the rest of the year, so the next best ranked archer qualifies in their place, and said archer, Tzuyu, is you.” Nayeon grinned.

“So, I’m going,” Tzuyu started.

“Yes,” Nayeon agreed.

“To the Olympics,” Tzuyu continued.

“Yes,” Nayeon once again agreed.

“In Tokyo, in six months time,” Tzuyu finished.

“Yes, Miss Tzuyu, that is correct,” Nayeon said.

“I am honoured, Miss Im.” Tzuyu started crying. “I will represent the country with pride and give my all.”

“That is all we can ask of you.” Nayeon smiled. “Now, I’ll let you get back to your day Tzuyu. Enjoy your day. Goodbye.”

“Thank you, goodbye.” Tzuyu ended the call. Tzuyu stood still in a state of shock. She couldn’t believe that  _ she _ would be going to the Olympic Games, something she had dreamed about doing, in six months time.

“Hey, is everything alright?” a voice came from behind Tzuyu, as a hand rested on her shoulder.

“I did it,” Tzuyu said softly.

“You did what?” Her friend asked.

“I did it Chae, I qualified.” Tzuyu turned to face her best friend. “I’m going to the Olympics.”

“Really?” Chae exclaimed. “You really made it?”

“I really made it.” Tzuyu nodded as the pair jumped around, unable to contain their sheer joy.

All the kids looked over at the two overly excited girls. “Uh… Miss Son, my arrow doesn’t seem to be going where I want it to go,” One of them called out.

“Okay Elkie, we’ll be right over,” Chaeyoung called back. “Maybe an olympic athlete can teach them a thing or two,” Chaeyoung teased as she sent a couple of poking jabs to Tzuyu’s stomach.

“Stop it,” Tzuyu giggled. “Besides, I haven’t been there yet so I’m technically not an olympic athlete.”

“Yeah, but you are soon to be one,” Chaeyoung insisted. “Besides, you better be taking me out there,” Chaeyoung joked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave you to watch it on TV, would I?” Tzuyu said, her smile beaming.

“I was only joking Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung insisted.

“I'm not, Chae, so prepare yourself because in six months, you are going to be in Japan watching me at the Olympic Games,” Tzuyu said, still in disbelief at that last part.  _ ‘Me at the Olympic Games. Crazy!’ _

\-------

‘My last chance,’ Sana thought as she turned away from the ticket kiosk. ‘After six months, I’ve got to keep holding onto the tiny bit of hope I have.’ But her hope was at an all time low. She had one final chance to get a ticket for the Artistic Gymnastics; otherwise she would have a choice to make and it was one she didn’t want to have to do in the first place.

Sana walked along the street that lead back towards her home, kicking a small stone along the pathway, as if it was some sort of small ball, trying to find some sort of spirit that would help her feel better. It didn’t take too long for her to find the local bar she usually drank in.

_ ‘I guess I could have one drink,’ _ Sana thought looking at her phone and seeing that it was only just after seven in the evening. Sana walked towards the bar called  _ ‘The Green Pheasant,’ _ entering the small building, which was busier than usual. But she somehow spotted an empty seat at the bar and promptly headed over.

“Can I have one medium Merlot, please,” Sana asked as she took a seat waiting for the barman to pour her the wine she ordered.

“Here you go ma’am,” the barman said as he gave Sana her red wine.

“Thank you.” Sana smiled as she took the glass to her lips, tilting it slightly to allow the alcohol to slowly start trickling into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had just gotten out of a taxi near the ticket kiosk after a day of sightseeing. “Look Tzuyu, there's a bar down there, let’s go get a good luck drink for tomorrow,” Chaeyoung said whilst taking Tzuyu’s arm, trying to pull her toward the bar.

Tzuyu stopped and pushed Chaeyoung’s hand off her arm. “Chae, I can’t. You know I’ve got a curfew. I’m meant to be back in thirty minutes.” 

“Which is just enough time for one soft drink,” Chaeyoung looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. “Please, it can be my treat,” She pleaded.

After a few seconds of trying to resist Chaeyoung’s puppy eyes, Tzuyu reluctantly gave in. “Fine. One drink, but if I get into trouble, you are taking the blame.”

“Yay!” Chaeyoung hopped as she started to lightly jog towards the bar. “I’ll make sure you are back in time.” she called back.

_ ‘She really is like a child.’ _ Tzuyu rolled her eyes and softly giggled at Chaeyoung’s antics.

The pair entered the bar. It was busier than the pair wanted it to be.  _ ‘This is going to take longer than thirty minutes,’ _ Tzuyu thought to herself. She turned to face Chaeyoung, but before she could say anything, the blonde haired girl said what she wanted to say.

“I’m just going to head to the restroom Tzu,” Chaeyoung called back to Tzuyu as she was halfway towards her destination. “I’ll have a lime and soda please.”

Tzuyu scoffed and rolled her eyes.  _ ‘Typical Chae, leaving me to pay for our drinks,’ _ Tzuyu thought as she pushed her way through the crowd before ordering the lime and soda Chaeyoung requested and the pepsi that she wanted.

Sana had just finished her first Merlot of the night. She looked at her phone and saw that it was now twenty past seven; she still had time to have another glass before heading home. She could see the barman was serving another woman, but it wasn’t someone she had seen in the bar before.  _ ‘She looks kinda cute,’ _ Sana thought to herself, but just then, the woman was joined by a shorter girl.  _ ‘Guess your luck is out again Sana,’ _ as Sana dejectedly decided tonight was now a night to drown her sorrows.

“Thanks for the drinks Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung grinned as she reached over and grabbed her drink. “To Archery!” Chaeyoung proposed a toast.

“To Archery!” Tzuyu returned as the pair clinked their glasses together before taking a gulp of their drinks.

Chaeyoung sensed they were being watched by someone, but can’t tell where it is coming from. She suddenly hears a phone ringing and looks at Tzuyu, seeing a panicked look on her face. “Is everything alright Tzu?” She asked.

“No, it’s Jeongyeon. I knew we shouldn’t have come here.” Tzuyu gulped as she answered the phone. “Hello.”

_ “Tzuyu, where are you? Your curfew starts in ten minutes,”  _ Jeongyeon asked.

“I’m…” Tzuyu was thinking, she couldn’t lie to her trainer. “I’m in a small bar round the corner with Chaeyoung. We are having one soft drink and then we will be back.”

_ “It better be one drink Tzuyu. The curfew is there for your safety, not for the fun of it,” _ Jeongyeon lectured Tzuyu.  _ “When you are back in the hotel, we at least know you are safe and are preparing for the next day, especially when you have the individual archery tomorrow. Tzuyu this is huge for you.” _

“I know it is, and trust me Jeongyeon, we will be back as soon as we can b..” Tzuyu sincerely replied. She knew Jeongyeon cared about her wellbeing, just like all those close to her. But coming from Jeongyeon, it felt scarier somehow, and Tzuyu couldn't quite put her finger on why. Maybe it was the trainer to athlete relationship.

_ “Okay then, I’ll let you off this time, but get back here as soon as possible,” _ Jeongyeon warned as she ended the call.

Tzuyu took the phone from her ear and looked at Chaeyoung. “Well, I guess I’m in a little trouble, but not as much as we thought.” She gave a relieved giggle, which Chae did likewise. “But this  _ has _ to be our only drink here.”

“It will be, don’t worry,” Chaeyoung softly smiled. “We can’t have you not being focused, especially when you have the biggest day of your life so far tomorrow.”

Sana placed down her now empty glass, looking and seeing the time was now twenty to eight, she decided it was time to head home, but the bar was still just as crowded as before, if not more crowded. She got up from her seat and tried to work her way through the crowd. “Excuse me,” she would say as she tried to squeeze through small gaps between people. Unfortunately, she bumped shoulders with someone. “I’m terribly sorry,” Sana said in apology to the injured party.

“Hey, it’s okay. No damage is done.” Tzuyu looked at the woman. It was the person she locked eyes with earlier, and once again she locked eyes.

Sana stayed where she stood for a few seconds before turning and heading for the door to head home.

“What was that?” Chaeyoung asked.

“I have no idea,” Tzuyu replied.  _ ‘But she was kinda cute.’ _

“We have to get you checked out.” Chaeyoung put her hand on the bumped shoulder.

“Chae, you are overreacting. It was a slight bump.” Tzuyu chuckled, removing Chaeyoung’s hand from her shoulder.

“It might have been a slight bump, but we can’t risk any injury, especially on the day before your time to shine.” Chaeyoung smiled. “Come on, we had better be getting back to the hotel.”

Tzuyu nodded, placing down her empty glass and the pair made their way through the crowd and headed for the exit. As they were making their way back to the hotel, there was only one thing on Tzuyu’s mind, and it wasn’t the archery match tomorrow.  _ ‘I wonder if I will ever get to see her face again?’ _

\------

The next morning, Sana was up at the crack of dawn.  _ ‘This is my final chance,’ _ She thought. The last chance to be with her friends watching the Olympics together, or having to make a decision that she may regret in the future. Sana did herself her breakfast before getting ready and leaving her house, making her way along her usual route to the ticketing kiosk.

However, this trip was different. Sana usually passed the outdoor training part of the Olympic village, often seeing athletes getting last minute practice for their events that day; slight glances but never stopping and watching what they were doing. Yet, today was different.

“That’s good technique,” Sana faintly heard. “You aim like that and you won’t be beaten.”

“It can’t be…” Sana muttered to herself as she stood and watched a woman pull back a bow and arrow, before firing it into the middle of the target.  _ ‘I need to get a closer look,’ _ Sana thought, but then she decided against it when she realised the time.  _ ‘Shit, the kiosk will be open now and I bet there is a queue.’ _

Sana made her way over to the kiosk and found a queue of a few people, but not as long as she was expecting. The queue was quick to go down, with Sana reaching the front of the queue after only ten minutes.

“Next!” the kiosk attendee called.

Sana walked forward. “Hi, me again.” Sana nervously chuckled. “I was just wondering if any tickets had become available for the Artistic Gymnastics for tonight?”

“I’m sorry Ma’am, but no tickets have become available for that event.” The kiosk attendee apologised.

“But I  _ need _ a ticket for that event,” Sana tried to plead.

“There is nothing I can do Ma’am. I am sorry.”

Sana pulled out her ticket. This was the moment, the moment she dreaded. She was filled with inner conflict. Does she hand over her ticket and not go to an event, or does she go to the archery. After much deliberation, Sana reached her decision. “Well, I guess I should give you thi-” Sana said before stopping.

Sana could hear a crowd of people getting louder and louder. She turned to her left and saw the crowd following three people, one leading the other two. But she could hear the crowd chanting something. She couldn’t make out what it was.

As the crowd moved closer, another realisation dawned upon her. The person at the front of the crowd was the person from the bar last night, and was probably the person from the archery practice this morning.  _ ‘So she must be an archer,’  _ Sana thought. Then what the crowd were chanting became clearer too.

“Chou Tzuyu! Chou Tzuyu! Chou Tzuyu!” The crowd shouted. As the crowd was about to pass the ticket kiosk, Tzuyu looked to her left and saw a face, but it wasn’t just any face. It was  _ the _ face. The face that she wanted to see again. She locked eyes with the woman standing at the kiosk, neither wanting to break contact. Unfortunately, the archer had to break the eye contact and continue looking where she was going.

“Who was that?” Sana asked, not realising she had said it aloud.

“Who was that?” a man in the queue behind her repeated in slight outrage. “ _ That _ was Chou Tzuyu, rising star in the Archery world, seeded number one for this Olympics after the qualification round and she was on the cover of Bow International Magazine last month.”

_ ‘Well, now I know the name, I have to know more about her.’ _ Sana turned back to the Kiosk attendee. “Sorry, I’ll be keeping my ticket. Sorry for any trouble I have caused you.”

“Don’t be sorry ma’am, please enjoy the Olympic games.” the attendee wished Sana well.

Sana looked at the time on her phone. She saw it was eight o’clock.  _ ‘Well, looks like I’ve got an event to try to get to, especially when this match starts at half past nine.’ _ She looked at the Olympic venues map and planned the quickest way to Yumenoshima Park Archery Field.

The walk to Yumenoshima Park took Sana fifteen minutes, but it felt like the longest fifteen minutes for Sana. The entire time she was walking, she couldn’t take her mind off Tzuyu’s face and how much she would like to give her compliments about her beauty and get to know her more. They hadn’t even held a conversation, but when Sana’s eyes connected with Tzuyu’s she felt like cupid had shot an arrow through her heart. “Why did I even think that,” Sana scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes at her own embarrassment.

Arriving at the archery event, Sana handed her ticket to the event helper. They stamped her ticket before telling her where she needed to go. Stepping inside the archery arena, it wasn’t as full as Sana was expecting it to be.  _ ‘Maybe it will fill up closer to the time this actually starts,’ _ she thought to herself.

Sana made her way up to her seat, finding that she was sitting next to a woman who was deep in conversation with two other women behind her. Sana took her seat and took out her phone. She went into her contacts and made a phone call.

_ “Hello,” _ A voice answered groggily.

“Good morning to you, too, Mina.” Sana replied.

_ “Sana, it’s only half past eight, why are you ringing at this time?” _ Mina asked.

“Well, I was just going to let you know that I wasn’t able to get a ticket for tonight,” Sana frowned, “however, I decided that I would keep my ticket and watch the Archery.”

_ “That’s great Sana, as gutted as Momo and I are that you won’t be with us tonight, at least we will all be able to say we went to the Olympics this year,” _ Mina said.

Sana could sense that she was getting looked at. “I’ll have to go Mina, I’ll speak to you later.” Sana hung up and turned towards the woman she was sitting next to.

“I thought I recognised you,” she said.

“You do? I don’t know who you are,” Sana replied, confused as to who this woman was.

“You were in the bar last night weren’t you.  _ ‘The Green Pheasant’ _ I think it was called. You bumped into my friend as you were leaving.” she informed Sana.

“I was in the bar and I did bump into someone. I’m sorry it was your friend, I have never seen it that busy.” Sana explained.

“I guess the crowds come to watch the stars of the games.” the woman boasted.

Suddenly, everything was adding up for Sana. “Wait. So you are friends with Chou Tzuyu?” she asked.

“Yes I am. I’m Chaeyoung, her best friend.” Chaeyoung extended her hand for Sana to shake, which Sana did. “And these are Tzuyu’s trainers Jeongyeon and Jihyo,” Chaeyoung pointed to the women she was in conversation with earlier.

“Pleasure to meet you.” The pair greeted.

“Likewise,” Sana smiled. “Now, this may sound silly, but since this is my first time watching Archery ever, can someone explain how this works,” Sana asked, but she regretted it seeing the looks on the faces of the trainers.

“Ignore them.” Chaeyoung giggled. “I'll explain it to you. Both archers have three arrows per round, taking it in turns to shoot an arrow, trying to score the highest collective score in the round, the highest possible being thirty. Best of five rounds, so first to three wins the match.”

“That really is simple. Thank you for explaining, Chaeyoung.” Sana grinned.

While Chaeyoung was explaining the rules to Sana, neither realised that Tzuyu had come onto the field for her practise session. Tzuyu looked up towards where her team were based and saw Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Chaeyoung all talking to someone. When that someone turned around, Tzuyu instantly recognised her.  _ ‘It’s the woman from last night and this morning. What is she doing here,’ _ Tzuyu thought as she fired an arrow, missing her intended target of a bullseye.

“Focus Tzuyu,” Jeongyeon called from her seat.

That was all Tzuyu needed. This was the most important match of her life, against Kim Dahyun. She was ready.

An hour later and she was preparing to fire her first arrow at the Olympics. She drew the string back, took aim and released. Nine points. The crowd cheered.

Dahyun was next. Seven.

Tzuyu pulled back the arrow, slowing her breathing. She took aim and the arrow flew into the ten circle.

Dahyun took her second turn. Nine points.

Tzuyu knew with that score she only needed to score a minimum of eight points and she would win the round. Following the same procedure as the turn before, she took aim and fired the arrow. Bullseye. The crowd erupted knowing that Tzuyu had won the first round of the match.

Dahyun tried to focus and aimed at her target, but pulled her arrow into the five circle. Tzuyu had taken the first round twenty nine points to twenty one.

The second round was very similar with Tzuyu winning it with twenty eight points to twenty three.

The third round Tzuyu won again, hitting three tens to score a perfect thirty compared to Dahyun’s twenty five.

“That concludes this match. Chou Tzuyu of Chinese Taipei advances to the next round,” The commentator said over the tannoy.

Tzuyu shook hands with Dahyun, thanking her for the match and wishing her well in the future before making her way towards her team.

“That was your best ever game Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung called out to her as Sana was about to leave.

“It was a good game, maybe it was down to the presence of  _ someone, _ ” Tzuyu looked towards Sana. “Tzuyu.” she held out her hand.

“S-Sa-Sana.” Sana stuttered, filled with nerves.

“Nice to meet you Sana, thank you for coming this morning to watch archery, I'm back again this evening if you can make it.” Tzuyu said.

“I- I don’t think I can come to- tonight,” Sana managed to stutter out. “I haven’t got a ticket.”

“Nonsense, you don’t need a ticket. I’ll say you are a member of my team so you can gain access.” Tzuyu then grinned as she thought of an idea. “Then after the match we can go out for a meal together.”

Sana couldn’t believe everything that had just gone on. Being invited back to an event she knew nothing about a few hours ago and a meal with a stranger, it didn’t get much better. “I- I look forward to that.” Sana nervously grinned before leaving the archery arena.

Stepping outside the arena, Sana finally released the held breath she had been holding since Tzuyu had asked her to come to her second match that night. and she couldn’t wait. Maybe Sana was Tzuyu’s good luck charm and maybe there was more Sana’s cupid theory than first thought. That would all be decided at the second game for Tzuyu of the Olympic Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story


End file.
